Heat of the Night
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Married for a year now, Arnold and Helga get lost in each other within the heat of the night...


**And here is, yet another little piece for my good buddy ~InvisibleDeath of deviantART. :D Based on two of her artworks. Originally it was just one, and since the second one IS just like the other (just done differently), it's the same thing. Ooooohhhh!!!! I love love love them!!! :D OwO**

**Anyway, WARNING:**

**Explicit lovemaking up ahead! Whoosh. It may seem like porn without plot, and I guess it is, but really, it's just a story of two characters IN LOVE, making love. While her drawings based on this WERE purely lovemaking, they were tastefully done and still showed the love between them.**

**:D**

**Characters belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**--~~--**

One year.

12 months.

48 weeks.

365 days.

...Who knows how many hours or minutes.

This very day, one year ago, was the day they married. It was also, the very day they had gotten together at the tender age of ten years old in the heart of the San Lorenzo jungle. Today, no, tonight now, was none other than October 19th, their wedding anniversary, and the day they had gotten together.

It was probably one of the best days of the year. No, it WAS the best. The very anniversary of their love.

All day, they had done things together that they had done just so as children. They went for a milkshakes at Slausen's, walked around the pier, flew a kite in the park, went to see a movie, walked around Hillwood around their old neighbourhood and seeing all the old places. They then went to Dino Land for a couple of hours and had a blast with games and a few rounds on some rides. Then as the evening approached, they took in a movie with some pizza, drinking fruit punch in wine glasses, which was something they had done as children to try to seem more grown-up. In all, it felt just wonderful to relive their years as children in love, only now experiencing it as adults. It was their first anniversary, which went along just beautifully and they vowed to make this an anniversary tradition from now on.

On top of that, they also wore oversized versions of their childhood clothing. All Helga had was her bow and a white t-shirt, so she went and made an oversized version of her old dress, being quite a seamstress and all. They also even fished out her bow and his little blue cap, which they wore along down their trip on memory lane.

Now, it was the hour of the evening in which for once, they were NOT acting like kids anymore. It was raining heavily outside, but that was just perfect. A perfect evening. The perfect end to a perfect evening. It was now 9:30 PM.

But oh, they were just getting started.

With the lights off, the only light coming from the dim light outside the window of their bedroom, with the rain pattering heavily and noisily. It didn't matter. The light and shadows casted about the bedroom were wonderful. Their old childhood clothes were scattered along the floor, as if they were teenagers in a battle of raging hormones.

Helga released her cascade of blonde hair from the pigtails she'd worn them in special for today, and gently set her love's cap aside on the dresser.

"You sure work fast, Arnold..." Helga murmured softly, her hands running along her husband's broad chest.

"Hey, it's what I do." Arnold whispered, and pulled back to look into her eyes, his hands gently wandering and caressing her body. "It's our first anniversary, after all, and I'm excited."

"Me too." She giggled, and licked his jawline playfully. Her lips then found his, meeting in a growing passionate and hungry liplock.

Their warm bodies collided together, the two darkened, dimly lit forms standing in the middle of the bedroom amidst the rain going on outside. Her fingers fisted into his golden locks, desperately clutching as if she were going to float away. With an inward smirk, Helga then initiated some force, bringing her love up against the nearby wall.

Pulling back, Arnold smiled at her shakily and chuckled. "Getting rough already, hammerhead?"

"You bet your hot stuff, football head." Helga purred, grinding herself against him, and earned a low groan. "Now let's get to round one, the warm-up." Her eyebrows wiggled mischievously.

"You work fast." The football-headed man chuckled again, his hand running along her breast, and then down her side. "That's...interesting."

"Hey, I spent seven years since I met you waiting for you to be mine, then five for you to make love to me, then ten for you to marry me...is it any wonder?" Helga's smirk widened and she moaned in pleasure as she grinded against him again. "Arnold my love, I want you _inside_ me, now."

Arnold smiled at her within the darkness and kissed her, holding her closer. Her leg lifted up, which his free hand instinctively reached toward and held, caressing the skin of her thigh gently. Helga moaned between their mouths, raising her hips to meet her womanhood with his member, slowly sliding onto it.

"A-Arnold! Oh Arnold..." Helga cried out as she pulled away for a moment. Her arms went around his neck, clutching him tightly.

"A-Are you okay...?" Arnold asked her softly, his body trembling from the immense pleasure, and yet he was concerned in case she was hurt.

A scoff escaped Helga, but she nodded and kissed him again, brushing her fingers wildly through his hair, and Arnold understood. While they had been making love since they were teenagers, he still couldn't help but get a little concerned during the "first round", making sure she wasn't hurt, even if they were well used to it now. Once more, he was assured she was just fine, and was welcoming it. His back was forced into the wall again as Helga kissed him now more feverishly, taking it over completely and her legs going up around his waist. Taking charge, he kissed her back, battling against her tongue and brought his arms around her tightly, moving away from the wall and moving blindly, with him still inside of her, to their bed.

They fell onto it rather gracelessly, but it didn't matter. Helga immediately rolled them over to be on top, which Arnold inwardly chuckled at. She always did like being on top sometimes. Not that he cared. The blonde woman pulled back to breathe, looking down at Arnold with wild, but above all, loving eyes, as they paused for a moment, to enjoy the feeling of being united. It seemed to last forever though it was only about a minute.

Smiling sweetly, Arnold reached up to touch her face, gently brushing a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"You're so beautiful, Helga. Even now I still can't believe we're here, together like this, after so long. God, I love you."

Helga beamed, lowering her hips a bit on his manhood to create light stimulation. She placed her hand over his and sighed happily, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch.

"Oh, Arnold... I love you, God I love you, I love you, just LOVE you!" Helga murmured passionately, and opened her eyes again. "You are an angel, a Messiah, a God on earth, you are...oh, Arnold...I love you!"

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly, stroking her hair with his free hand, moving down to rub her back.

"You're everything wonderful, and more." He winked at her lightly.

Giggling, Helga then let go and clutched onto his shoulders, her seductive smirk returning as she resumed movement in her hips in the piston motion. Now finally, having been living together since they were 18, without having to worry of his or her family hearing them make love, she didn't dare hold back as she cried out in pure pleasure and ecstasy with each thrust.

Assisting her, Arnold took hold of her hips and raised his own to meet with her womanhood, loud groans escaped him, though he tried to keep them quiet. Not that the neighbours would hear, since the walls of the apartment building were incredibly thick concrete under the drywall, making it almost impossible to hear what's going on in the next unit. Still, he liked to let Helga have her moments, even if she scolded him at times for holding back the "sweet sounds" as she called them.

Sweat ran down her body, her hair flew around as she swayed her head, and eventually, Arnold then took charge and flipped them over. She made no protest, grabbing onto him tightly as she felt herself nearing her peak.

"A-Arnold...! Arnold...!"

Groaning in response, Arnold cracked an eye open and looked at her, a shaking smile forming at his lips as he panted, thrusting in and out of her all at the same time.

Immediately, Helga grabbed onto his shoulders and heaved herself up against him, throwing her leg over his hip become closer to him as she could feel the pleasure building up inside of her like a coiled spring.

"ARNOLD!!" She screamed his name to the heavens, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she climaxed.

Just as always, Arnold felt himself tremble hard as she rode out her pleasure. It always did that, he found immense pleasure when _she_ was pleasured, most especially to the maximum. He couldn't quite explain it, but seeing her pleasured like this, so happy and writhing with ecstasy, it just made him go wild. He could feel her panting, and then lowered her face down to his chest, closing her eyes and surrendering to him. He barely had a moment to take this in when he too climaxed and stopped in his thrusting, uttering her name, not as loud as she did, but enough for her to hear.

A moment passed, though it felt more like a minute, and then he looked down at her, seeing her enraptured with the moment. He gave a soft smile and could see she was in pure ecstasy. Arnold gave a pant and kissed her on the forehead, laying her down more comfortably, her leg still up over his hip, as they remained as close as two people could get.

"Arnold..." Helga murmured from beneath him in a soft voice, not moving.

"Yes?" Arnold whispered back, stroking her hair.

He could feel her smile. "...You're amazing, you know. You always have been."

With a soft chuckle, he kissed her on the forehead again, pulling back a bit as he looked down at his wife, smiling lovingly with that half-lidded, lovesick stare. "So are you, you know. Even in our toughest times, you were always amazing to me."

Helga giggled, opening her eyes and reaching up to play with his hair a little. "Well football head, despite what you may say, you're more amazing than I could ever be."

"Think what you want." Arnold said, running his hand down her side and then along her leg sensually. "You're still amazing."

"Well sir, while I may not agree with what you say, I'll defend to the right your right to say it."

Arnold laughed a little and gave her a sweet kiss. "I still love you, Helga. And I always will, forever."

Beaming, Helga brought her arms around his neck and fought back tears. Even now, being together for 16 years, and married for one, she still just couldn't believe the immense happiness in her life, and that she was with him. The one thing she always wanted, and she had it. And she was more than happy.

"I love you too, God Arnold, I love you...!"

The happily married couple both kissed again, which eventually led them to rolling around on the bed, fooling around like crazy...and all kinds of other things. Not once did they leave the bedroom that night, in that dark room lit up only by the somewhat light of the outside, where it was still raining.

Though they were not strangers to making love to each other, it still, as always, had the same effect as it did the first time. The immense happiness, love, trust, passion, wonder, and everything in between, never failed to come into play.


End file.
